Jimmy's Story
by My Whole Life Is Thunder
Summary: Third oneshot sequal to "It's Hard To SaY Goodbye" Probally not very factual but done for dramatic effect. Conatains mention of child death. Pretyy depressing.


I walked into the kitchen of my apartment. I can't believe it's been almost a month since Tony died. His death was a shock to all of us I knew he had leukemia but, it was still surprising to me that he died so soon. He developed pneumonia and that was it.

Today is also my birthday my real birthday I was born on a leap year so I guess it would be a big deal. Dr. Mallard gave me the day off to celebrate. He doesn't know I don't celebrate my birthday. I haven't since I was eight. I thought it was because of my rare birthday and my allergies and diabetes. Thankfully I outgrew most of my food allergies. Tony still brought me a cake from this special bakery. I never corrected him. He rarely did things like that for people and he had kind of low self-esteem a fact only I knew. Also I never really had many friends and it was nice somebody cared about me that much besides my mom. After losing Tony I don't even want a date with Breena.

The real reason I don't celebrate my birthday is something I didn't realize until after Tony died. I was helping Gibbs carry boxes of Tony's things out and I knocked over a picture of Kelly. Gibbs who was suffering a nervous breakdown due to Tony's illness and death lashed out at him like he killed Kelly. That night he remembered the truth.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_I was standing in my backyard watching my mom set up for my birthday party thought people may really come this year since it was my real birthday. I was so excited my real birthday and it was a Saturday for any other kid it would have been just luck to me it was the best luck. I was born on a leap year so I only really got to celebrate once every four years. Then I remembered I was the diabetic freak geek with allergies. I knew one girl would come Kelly Gibbs the sweetest girl ever besides her friend Maddie but, Maddie had family stuff that weekend. The part started at three and nobody came not even Kelly. An hour passed and Kelly still hadn't come. I asked my mom to take down the decorations she told me to wait we still had until six. She was trying too hard since my dad died in my option. Suddenly the phone rang. She came back a few minutes later. She was crying. _

"_Look Jimmy there was a really bad accident and I have to go to work (She was a nurse). Mrs. Allen is coming over to watch you and we need to have talk when I get home." My mom told me._

"_OK mom." I said looking at the cake she and I had each taken a piece off of._

"_I'm sorry Jimmy." She said_

"_It's OK it happens every year I just wish Kelly came she always comes." I say_

"_Oh she isn't feeling well." My mom said. _

"_OK you can take some cake to the hospital." I reply._

"_That's very sweet of you." She says leaving._

_I sit alone until Mrs. Allen comes in a few minutes later._

_That night I am lying in my bed when my mom comes in._

"_Hey buddy. You awake?" She whispers_

"_Yeah" I reply. _

"_I have some very sad news for you." She say walking into my room and sitting on my bed. _

"_What is it? Is grandma OK?" I asked._

"_Yeah she's fine." She says._

"_Then what happened?" I asked._

"_Kelly Gibbs and her mom died today." She told me crying._

"_What? How?" I asked._

"_Really bad car accident" She told me._

"_Do you want to talk?" She asked._

"_No I just want to go to bed." I say._

_I curled up in my bed and cried the rest of the night._

_**I found out years later that the Gibbs's had died instantly along with the man driving and that the crash wasn't bad enough that they had to call in my mom. She had really gone to an emergency parents and faculty meeting at the school about how to handle the situation on Monday and how to tell the students.**_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

The next time I curled up in bed and cried like that was the night Tony died.

At that moment I realize Kelly and Tony wouldn't want me to not celebrate. I call Breena and tell her I will take that dinner after all.


End file.
